Vyx
Vyx is a sadistic, ancient Doppelganger of incredible power. Origin and History Either Vyx does not know how it first came to be, or it simply doesn't care. The creature known as Vyx has been living other creatures' lives for so long now that its own history is supremely disinteresting to it. What is known is that Vyx is an intensely curious creature, and chooses its next victims seemingly at random. It seems to enjoy living out its victims lives as them, though even the length of time it spends in the body of any particular creature seems to vary. Occasionally it will live for years as one person, then one day vanish and appear the next day as someone completely new for no discernable reason. Whether Vyx does this on account of its own sadism or some perverse notion of research is unknown. Icarus Islands and Death To list a complete registry of Vyx's multitudes of victims would be an impossible task. Due to the records kept by certain adventurers in the area, however, it is possible to trace her path in the weeks immediately preceding her death. Characteristics and Personality In its natural form, Vyx appears as many of its race do: slender, naked, with large dark eyes. A distinctive shadowy tone sets its pale skin unmistakably apart from the majority of its kind, however. Vyx itself is cold and calculating. Morbid curiosity seems to be main driving force behind both its murders and the subsequent adoption of its victims lives. Vyx is also a devotee of Sachrossar, and as such both relishes in both giving and receiving pain. When Vyx does assume a new identity, it will often spend a good deal of time prolonging its victims suffering while researching how best to live in their place. Her victims never notice the dark eyes watching them, hidden behind the familiar features of someone who they trust. Vyx studies their movements and mannerisms, soaking up every trait that makes each of them unique. When Vyx chooses a new victim, it does so with every loose detail accounted for, calculating and conniving. It waits for the perfect moment to strike and begin life anew as that person, taking over their lives effortlessly and easily, fooling even those closest to them. Motivated by a insatiable curiosity and a deep, ingrained desire to cause suffering that was almost certainly a result of some dark ancestry, Vyx takes a new victim seemingly whenever it became, for lack of a better term, 'bored' with its current life. Casting the shell aside like an old coat, Vyx begins the search anew, striving to find someone else to make vanish, only to be reborn in their place; like some sort of twisted performer in a macabre play. Its true motivations are vague, perhaps even to Vyx itself. It contents itself with drifting, occasionally stopping to become reincarnated once more, forever yearning to fill the emptiness it feels inside of itself, with pain, adventure, or a new face. All the world's a stage, as they say. Trivia *Vyx is one of the few doppelgangers with hair in its natural form, further giving credence to the theory that she is more than she appears to be. Category:characters Category:villains Category:Campaign: Family Matters Category:doppelgangers Category:chaotic evil Category:npcs Category:dead characters